character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lettuceverse
The Lettuceverse is the universe of the user lettucecow. A list of events in said first will be listed. Main Characters Heroes #Flint Polar #Wade Newton #The NGD (Chief, Hunter, Pembroke, Nester) #Brian Incanto and Paige Incanto #Max Effingo #Emma Breeze #Qing and Brahma #Blobert Villains #Másolat (First Appears in Hunted: Part 1.5) #Panzer and Brix (First Appear in The Return of the Syndicate) #Xerxes (First appears in Dimension Hopper) #Norman and Beta (First Appear in The Breaking Point) #Vivian Incanto (First Appears in Hunted: Part 1) #Finbar (Minor Villain, First Appeared in The Breaking Point) #Xenon (only appears in arc 18: New Recruits) Locations Fallbell City: A small, quaint town on the outskirts of Highlife City. Base of Operations for the NGD, and stomping Grounds of Max Effingo and Emma Breeze. It always appears to be Autumn in this town for some reason, with the leaves always being different colors. Located where Staten Island is in the real America. Highlife City: ''A huge sprawling city known for it's rising crime rate, but spectacular nightlife. Base of Operations for the Syndicate and the Government, and birthplace of Hunter and Finbar. It's located where New York City is in the real America. ''Fairbush: ''A rural southern town full of farms and not much else. It first appears in "The Breaking Point", and is the birthplace of Flint and Wade. It is a parody of a small rural town in Texas. ''Borsville: ''A quite ironic name, Borsville if packed with street performers, good restaurants, and monthly internationally acclaimed music and other talent festivals. It is the birthplace of Brian and Paige Incanto, and first appeared in "Hunted: Part 1". Sometimes called "Rising Star Village". ''Tipton: ''A village situated on the very top of a large mountain in the southern US. Flint and Wade passed by it in "The Breaking Point", but was visited by the main characters for plot reasons in "Hunted: Part 2" and "The Quest for Enlightenment". ''Sandy Springs: A main city in "The Breaking Point", and is a city situated in the middle of the Texas desert, surrounded by hot springs. Flint and Wade search for the person who framed them here in "The Breaking Point" and have their first fight with Norman. It is mentioned as being a tourist attraction in "Hunted: Part 1.5" by Max, and was visited again "Hunted Part 2" and "Quest for Enlightenment". Wasteopolis: An abandoned city that was torn down by rioting liberals sometime before the events of "Hunted: Part 2". The heroes needed to pass through, and were stopped by thugs who were living in the wreck of a city, but the thugs were easily defeated as they lived in the city before then, and only attacked by yelling "CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE!". This city is a parody of Detroit. Morrowville: ''An extremely cold tundra region in the top north of America. It is littered with wild dogs, bandits, and scientific researchers. This city was first mentioned in "Hunted, Part 1.5", When Masolat said his client was from Morrowville. It's name is given ironically, it is perpetually dark there, so the "Morrow" never comes. This area was first visited by the heroes in "The Return of the Syndicate" when Panzer and Brix fled here after the destruction of their towers, and the heroes tracked them down. ''Vida Islands: A large archipelago full of islands that are all beach resorts, and is perpetually hounded by tourists. The native people aren't happy about this, so they scam the tourists as much as they can for their own benefit, and for revenge. The Vida Islands are a parody of Hawaii, and first appeared in "The Vile Vacation". Starport: A coastal town that is located a few miles away from the Vida Islands. It's name is mash-up of the 2 directions of left and right of a boat, Port and Starboard. It is first seen in "The Vile Vacation" after Pembroke,Nester, and Hunter escaped the assassins and washed up at Starport. Arc 1: Dimension Hopper (1955) The regular old 24 year old guy, Jack Jones was walking home from work one day, when a strange man pulled up on a futuristic looking car, and next thing he knew, he was beaten unconscious and pulled into the man's futuristic car. He then woke up a couple weeks later after the truck hit a bump, and he and 2 others popped out of a giant test-tube. He quickly realized they were alternate versions of himself, but clueless of why they were here, but he realized they needed to escape. After about of getting chased by men with futuristic armor and weapons they were cornered by who Jack instantly realized was the driver of the futuristic car. He revealed that he was Xerxes, the dimension hopper, and stated that in order to increase his device's hopping power to take control of time itself, he needed the person that stayed more or less the same in all of his different dimension's versions, and that Jack was normal in all of them, and he would need to absorb their essence from every dimension, and that three of hims were enough to take control of every dimension and time itself. Jack and his other 2 counterparts quickly realized that this device to dimension hop, was in fact his car, so they pushed past him and got into it, and started running through different dimensions in hopes to escape. Xerxes soon cornered them again, but this time, they destroyed the device itself, sacrificing themselves in the process, and erasing any mark of themselves throughout history and all dimensions, killing Xerxes in the process as well. This created a tear in time-space, that sometimes got dimensional anomalies mixed up, and gave people special super-human abilities. This was the birth of "Glitch Humans", which is what they called themselves. Arc 2: Meet the Chief (Side arc: 1990) A side arc detailing the Chief of the NGD, or in this incarnation the "New Glitch Division" and his backstory, and how he gained his near immortality. As this is a side-arc, the story will not be detailed here. Arc 3: The Breaking Point (2008) As awareness of Glitch humans became more widespread, a general Xenophobic attitude was common towards them, 2 rebellious teens and glitch humans, Flint and Wade, decided to test the odds of this, and began displaying their powers in public, however as they became more popular, somebody staged an attack that used their powers, and framed them for it. Thus, they became wanted fugitives and wandered around, avoiding the authorities, but they were determined to find who had framed them. Arc 4: Hunted, Part 1 (2010) Glitch-humans are now being hunted down and killed by the government, and 2 Glitch humans, Known as Brian and Paige had their parents taken away from them, and they were forced to flee from the government. During their Escape, they were found by the New Glitch Division, who took them in, and they tried together to stop the government abductions. Arc 5: Hunted, Part 1.5 (Side Arc: 2012) Max, a 16 year old teen who lives alone in a small shack on the outskirts of Fallbell city, has the unique power to make infinite clones of himself, and those clones have their own personalities. After one of his clones (Good Job comik), couldn't resist to split from him when he was out to a movie and tell a joke, hes now on the run from a bounty hunter who collects meta-humans to sell them off to collectors, and by coincidence, can clone himself as well. Max and his clones must work together to escape becoming a collectors Zoo-attraction. Arc 6 Hunted Part 2 (2012) After the members of NGD have been captured by the government, Flint and Wade, who are now vigilantes wandering the country in search of a way to bring down the abuses against Glitch Humans, hear about this. Since they were supporters of the NGD, they team up with fellow Vigilante/Delinquent Emma Breeze to free the NGD before it's too late, and end up Meeting Max effingo on the way. Arc 7: The Quest for Enlightenment (Side Arc:2013) A year after the NGD was freed and most of the anti-glitch human government was toppled, a monk and fellow glitch human living in Nepal named Brahma was speaking about how Glitch humans and regular people could live in peace and harmony, and slowly gained popularity and became an international celebrity. He and his assistant, Qing went on a journey to America to spread his message and end anti-glitch human strife, but after a failed assassination attempt, they find themselves uncovering the underground conspiracy that everyone thought was toppled a year ago. Arc 8: The Return of the Syndicate (2014) A crime group based in Highlife City that is known for their extreme success in heists and is known for their extremely violent executions of people who try and leave the group, called the syndicate was toppled back in the 1970's, but evidence has shown its been operating in silence since then. Their leader, dubbed "Panzer" and his son "Brix" have been running the group with their right hand manager Big Milky, and are glitch humans. The NGD, uncovering the fact some of the members are Glitch Humans, send their special Alpha Squad consisting of Max Effingo, Brian and Paige Incanto, and Emma breeze to bring them to justice. Arc 9: The Vile Vacation (Side Arc:2014) After Panzer was defeated, Pembroke, Hunter, and Nester decide to take a vacation to the Vida Islands to relax, but they unknowingly bring Brix on the ride after he stows away in their luggage, and puts a bounty on their head for the biggest bounty hunters in America, and tells them to catch them so he can hold them for ransom, and has simply come to watch. Big Milky was also flown in from highlife city to keep an eye on Brix. Arc 10: New Allies and Old Foes (2015) Norman and Beta, who have been laying low for 2 years, finally have enough resources to finally end all of the Glitch Humans in the country, but Beta gets damaged during a recon mission near the NGD base, and is found by Pembroke. A damaged Beta thinks hes back at Norman's base, and that Pembroke is Norman. The heroes use this to their advantage to extract information out of him, and attack Norman and his soldier's base, with the help of a damaged but still functional Beta. Arc 11: Slippery Start (Side Arc:2015) When Flint gets angry and storms out of the NGD base and Wade runs after him, they get jumped by Finbar and his gang but get saved by a man who is literally made out of slime, but has a human form, and is a self-proclaimed superhero known as Blobert. Flint, Wade and Blobert then team up to take down a team of bounty hunters that are tasked with killing the mayor of highlife city. Arc 12: The Quest for Meaning (2016) Beta is rebuilt by Pembroke, but actually has his full intellectual capabilities. He quickly realizes he has done wrong in the past, and visits Brahma at his temporary home in Tipton, and under his guidance, Beta becomes a philosophical genius, and he starts to wonder what to do with his newfound intelligence. Norman, however, gets word of Beta's rebirth, and is determined to get back on his side, smarter or not. Arc 13: Dimension Hopper:The Sequel (2016) Pembroke makes a device that looks into other dimensions with the help of of Wade Newton, Brian Incanto, and one of Max's clones, Techno. The device then goes haywire, and releases Xerxes, who then sends Pembroke,Max, Brian, and Paige into other dimensions in a fit of rage, and tries become the leader of the multiverse. Arc 14: Beware the Blobert (2016) While Flint was out fighting gangs with Blobert, Norman single-handedly beat everyone at the base, and kidnapped them all for genetic experimentation, so Blobert and Flint team up to rescue them. Arc 15: The Master Plan (side Arc:2017) Brix escapes from his Prison in the Vida Islands, and puts his master plan into motion.....THE PLAN TO STEAL ALL OF THE MILK IN HIGHLIFE CITY. Brix also hires Finbar,Maisolat, and and forces Big Milky to help him for backup. The heroes naturally must put a stop to this, because there hasn't been anything new to tackle since they got rescued from Norman, so they're all pretty damn bored. Arc 16: The PPS Predicament (2017) Pembroke finally develops a device that replicate and store Glitch Human abilites into a Monacle/Eyepatch like device, and scans everyone they know into it, but Brix overhears this, and steals the device right under their noses, and escapes. Norman hears of this, and sends Beta and Vivian to track down Brix to take that device, and Pembroke Sends Brian,Paige, and Flint to catch him, and the 3-way wild goose chase insues. Arc 17: Blobert Beyond (2017) When Flint and Blobert are beating up some bank robbers, they get jumped by Norman, who promptly knocks both of them out. They awake in a maze-like cell, and must traverse it to get out of Norman's base, but they don't realize the maze is just distracting them from Norman scanning their abilities to use against the NGD. Arc 18: New Recruits (Side Arc:2017) Before anybody noticies Flint is missing, Pembroke brings in 3 new recruits, Adam, Jax, and Pierce, and tries to train them for the trials ahead, but when training, a portal appears and Pembroke and the 3 new recruits get sucked into it. Turns out, Xerxes's apprentice, Xenon has sucked them into an alternate dimension, and they must fight other captives for his amusement. Pembroke and the recruits must break out of this weird dimension. Arc 19: The Final Fight: Part 1 (2017) When the heroes finally realize Flint is missing, Pembroke uses the PPS to track Flint's powers to Nofman's base, and everyone rushes there to break him out, but they don't realize all of them have to deal with Norman, Beta,Vivian, a Freed Panzer and Brix with Big Milky, and Masolat. Arc 20: The Final Fight: Part 2 (2017) After they bust Flint and Blobert out, the NGD army consisting of Pembroke,Max Effingo,Wade Newton, Emma Breeze, Brian and Paige Icanto,Flint Polar, Blobert, and a fellow prisonar of Norman, Wendal, must try and overcome all of their enemies, and if they win, it just might mean to end of the anti-glitch human government, but can they handle Norman's boss? Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lore Sheets